Quantum torpedo
The quantum torpedo was a weapon developed by Starfleet to replace the standard photon torpedo. It was first developed in 2368, and deployed throughout the fleet in the beginning of 2371. Quantum torpedoes have been carried aboard ''Defiant''- and ''Sovereign''-class vessels, amongst others. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: First Contact) The Cardassian mobile weapon Dreadnought also carried quantum torpedoes. It was unknown whether they shared a similar design to Starfleet weapons or not. (VOY: 'Dreadnought') Quantum torpedoes were not completely effective against solid neutronium. (DS9: "To the Death") Applications firing quantum torpedoes.]] In 2371, after hijacking the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] and taking it deep into Cardassian space, Thomas Riker utilized the ship's quantum torpedoes against a modified ''Keldon''-class cruiser just outside the Orias system. The Defiant fired four torpedoes at the cruiser; two hit the ship's ventral hull, and two hit the tail. The damage from these four torpedoes knocked the ship's defense systems offline and caused the loss of main power. (DS9: "Defiant") The following year, Captain Sisko utilized the Defiant's quantum torpedoes against the Klingons, as he attempted to rescue the Detapa Council from the Cardassian ship Prakesh. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Sisko ordered Chief O'Brien to rig the Defiant's two atmospheric probes with quantum torpedo warheads. (DS9: "Starship Down") After he travelled back to Earth, in 1947, Quark offered to teach General Rex Denning how to make quantum torpedoes – for the right price. (DS9: "Little Green Men") By mid-year, the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] had received a major upgrade, including a full complement of quantum torpedoes. Admiral Leyton suggested that Captain Benteen should use the increased firepower provided by the Lakota's quantum torpedoes as a means to destroy the Defiant outright. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") Later that year, Lieutenant Commander Worf destroyed a Klingon civilian transport that suddenly decloaked infront of the Defiant, with a full spread of quantum torpedoes. (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") firing quantum torpedoes.]] In 2373, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] used quantum torpedoes in the Battle of Sector 001 to destroy a Borg cube. They were later reused over Earth of 2063 against a Borg sphere that had travelled back in time to sabotage First Contact. Four quantum torpedoes were sufficient to destroy the vessel. (Star Trek: First Contact) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko ordered Worf to attach a cargo pod containing two hundred kilograms of trilithium resin on to two quantum torpedoes. These torpedoes were designed to detonate in the atmosphere of Solosos III, causing the planet to be uninhabitable for humans, and forcing the Maquis colony there to be evacuated. (DS9: "For the Uniform") In 2374, the [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]] utilized quantum torpedoes in its engagement with a Jem'Hadar fighter. (DS9: "Valiant") In 2375, the Defiant destroyed a Breen warship with a spread of quantum torpedoes during the Second Battle of Chin'toka, before it was destroyed by the Breen's new energy dampening weapon. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") As the new [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]] pushed on towards Cardassia Prime, during the final battle of the Dominion War, Worf reported that the ship had used all but forty-five of its quantum torpedoes. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") As of 2379, quantum torpedoes had yet to completly replace the photon torpedo on the largest Starfleet vessels. The USS Enterprise-E had only one quantum torpedo bay located on the lowest deck of the saucer module. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Background The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual states that quantum torpedoes rely on harnessing zero-point energy, increasing their destructive power to above the maximum capable with a photon torpedo. Specifically, the zero-point initiator is activated by an uprated photon torpedo warhead at 19.5 isotons, producing a final explosive yield of 50+ isotons. Furthermore, the pattern of energy release (duration, vector, etc.) makes the blast more difficult to disperse by starship shields, increasing the tactical effectiveness beyond that of a photon torpedo even more. According to the script for DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels", the Federation fighters used to attack the center of the Dominion lines were armed with quantum torpedoes. Quantum torpedos were first seen in DS9: "The Search, Part I". On a strange note in ''DS9: "Valiant", it takes six quantum torpedos to destroy the Jem'Hadar attack ship in question, after it had taken at least two or three passes of pulse phaser fire. This leads one to speculate about just what was wrong with the Valiant's weapon systems. Similar sequences involving the Defiant have never taken more than one or two quantum torpedos to do the same job (barring the sequence in DS9: "The Siege of AR-558" which was stock footage from Valiant).'' According to the videogame manual for Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, the quantum torpedo, "Utilizes an eleven-dimensional spacetime membrane suspended in an ultra-clean vaccum within the projectile. The membrane is then twisted into a string and isolated from the background vaccum, resulting in the creation of a new particle, which is accompanied by the release of a tremendous amount of energy." However, this is a videogame, and probably inaccurate. External Links * Category:Weapons de:Quantentorpedo